


BATIM Oneshots (ON HIATUS)

by ApIEceOFtRasH326



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Biting, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kinky Shit, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Scratching, Smut, Will add more soon, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApIEceOFtRasH326/pseuds/ApIEceOFtRasH326
Summary: Just a dump of oneshots.  Lemon or fluff, it’s yours to choose.  Just request and stuff.  Might take me awhile to write or even look at you guys’ requests.  (Please read: Don’t worry, everyone.  I am still writing all of your requests, I just won’t be updating this book for some time.)





	1. Request Format

Request Format

 

Character(s):  
Type: (Fluff, Lemon, Angst, Etc.)  
Kinks (If Lemon):  
Gender of Reader: (Fem, Male, or Gender-Neutral)  
(Optional) Anything you wanna add:

 

Just Comment Your Request


	2. Toon! Bendy x Fem! Reader (Fluff/Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toon! Bendy x Fem! Reader (Fluff/Smut)  
> Requested by: Stewiefangirl

“(Name)!” A voice yelled. Heavy footsteps made their way towards you. You turn around and see Wally Franks. “Have you seen Bendy? He’s been causing a ruckus with the pipes!” At his words, you scoffed. Typical. “No, I haven’t. Try asking Sammy. Bendy loves bothering him,” you replied, swiveling back around in your chair to doodle a bit. “Thanks!” With that, he left. 

 

You see, you were a part-time animator at Joey Drew Studios. The job was fun, the people were quite characters, but there was one enigma you couldn’t wrap your finger around. His name was Bendy. He was a living, breathing, cartoon. At first, you were shocked. Thomas Connor introduced you to the devil when he was just a blob of misshapen ink. Overtime, Bendy took more form and slowly turned into what Joey wanted. Yet, he was six foot tall. 

 

“Hey, (Name)!” Came a loud voice in your ear. You shrieked and stood up out of your chair. The chair fell to the ground and there came his laugh. “Bendy! You scared me,” you mumbled, going to pick up your poor chair. “I’m sorry, really am, but I have something important to tell ya,” he whispered, pie-cut eyes shifting to the door before he went over to close it. The way his tail flicked reminded you of a cat about to pounce. 

 

“What are you planning? I know that look,” you asked, narrowing your eyes. “Bendy, I swear to-,” you were cut off by him getting awfully close to your face. “That important thing I have to tell ya is that,” he rested his forehead against yours, slowly making you sit in your chair. “Bendy, I-,” he put a gloved finger to his lips. “Shh,” he whispered.

 

His fingers then traveled to your hips, causing you to gasp. “That thing is,” his grin got close to your mouth, a mischievous glint in his black eyes. Just a little bit closer and he’d be kissing you! You wanted this. His eyes were half-lidded. A blush spread across your face and your ears got hot. “Heh, it’s just that I’ve really been wanting to do something,” he mumbled,”Can I do it?”

 

You nodded. “Alright, I’m gonna do it now,” Bendy leaned in even closer and..

He licked your cheek.

“Ew! You’re so gross!” You used your hoodie sleeve and wiped off the inky spit. Bendy left, laughing and cackling while walking down the hallway. You’d get him back for this. You knew exactly what to do. 

 

The next day, you wore a simple floral dress and a jacket, as that was the fashion at the moment. You nervously fiddled with the zipper of your jacket. A small radio, which had costed you a fortune, was now placed in the corner of your desk. Soft swing music played from it. “Hoover ain’t doin nothin for us! This Depression ain’t never gonna end,” came the voice of Lacie Benton as she comes in for work.

 

“Franks! Come unlock my door, it won’t budge again,” Sammy Lawrence yelled to poor Wally. “I can’t find my darn keys! I swear, if they end up missin one more time, I’m outta here!” Came the reply. It was a normal day, it seemed. A snicker sounded from your now closed door. You turned to see Bendy leaning against the wall, cockily spinning a ring of keys on his gloved finger. “You’re gonna have to give those back, y’know.”

 

“Lemme wait just a lil bit longer,” he smirked, tossing the keys behind the cutout near your desk. You glared at him, bending over to pick them up. Bendy simply wolf-whistled, which made you roll your eyes. “I’m going to go return the keys, don’t do anything stupid,” you said, heading to the door. “You’re not goin anywhere, toots. We’ve got unfinished business,” he stalked towards you, grinning widely. 

 

“Bendy, I don’t know what you’re planning on doing, but whatever it is, it isn’t good. Stop it.” He backed you into your desk, tail curling around your ankle. He looked down at you, fangs glinting. His arms made their way to your shoulders and carefully pulled down your jacket. “Bendy?” You cautiously called his name. He looked down at you,twinkling eyes searching your face. 

 

“(Name), bout yesterday, I’m sorry. It’s just I don’t wanna lose ya. Well, what I’m trying to say is-,” you cut him off by kissing him. If you understood what he was trying to say, you guessed this was a confession. You pulled away, gazing at him. His eyes turned into literal hearts. “Bendy, you look so cute! You look just like a cartoon,” you laughed, rubbing his now-hot-with-embarrassment-cheeks.

 

He quickly pulled you into another kiss, his tongue starting to explore your mouth. His gloved hands began to travel behind your dress until they hit your zipper. “C-Can I?” He stuttered out, tail flicking anxiously. “What if we get caught?” You nervously asked, eyes going to the door. “Don’t worry bout it,” he whispered. “But, Bendy-!” You were cut off by him biting into your neck. “Ah~,” you moaned, head going to the side.

 

Soon, your clothes were gone. “You’re so beautiful,” he cooed, hands traveling to your hips and rubbing the bone through the skin. Your blush deepened. Soon you were pushed onto your desk. Bendy began to trail love bites all over your neck and collar bone, nipping the skin until it bleed just a little bit. He quickly lapped up all the blood and put his hand on the inside of your thigh.

 

His gloves were off now. A finger slowly pushed itself inside of you. It pumped in and out of your core, becoming slick with your juices. Once he thought you were thoroughly prepared, he took his finger out and put it in his mouth. It came out with a pop. “Ya ready, darlin?” Bendy asked, tail twitched with anticipation. You bit your lip and nodded. A length that was definitely not there before pushed its way inside of you. 

 

A tiny whimper left your lips and he bent down to kiss you. He pulled away and began to slowly thrust. His teeth found your neck fairly quickly. You moaned, putting a hand over your mouth to keep yourself quiet. His speed picked up, and grunts left his mouth. “Ya want me ta fill ya up?” He whispered hoarsely, voice low. “Please,” you replied, eyes squeezing shut from bliss. “What’d ya say? Couldn’t hear ya,” he teased. “Cum inside! Please! Bendy, I love you!” 

 

He snickered and flipped you over so that your ass was in the air. From here, he hit inside of you much deeper. You sounded out another moan, wrapping your legs around him. His fingers dug into your hips, the sharp ends scratching you and making you bleed. Your orgasm hit you hard. “Ah~!” You cried, nails digging into the desk. A liquid started to fill you to the brim. It dripped down your leg and onto the floor.

 

“Heh, I love ya too,” he murmured, giving you a short, sweet kiss on the lips before wrapping himself around you. 

 

He held you tightly until you screeched for him to get off since you were still at work.


End file.
